to the hills we go
by seemslikeaporno
Summary: Sci-Fi movies are obviously very romantic. / Beck&Tori, oneshot.


**to the hills we go **

**summary**: Sci-Fi movies are obviously very romantic.  
**disclaimer**: Victorious isn't mine. If it was, obviously Tori and Beck would be getting it on. Often.

\\

She's so tired.

But it's the good kind of tired; the tired after a long day of work where she can come home to a cup of hot chocolate and her favorite television station.

She has her feet propped up on the coffee table, toes flexing back and forth when the door opens and Beck walks in, offering a smile from the door when she turns her head.

"Hey," he says, sliding off his shoes and padding over to the couch. He steps over her legs and sits beside her, swinging his arm over her shoulders, "What're you watching?" He looks at the television curiously.

"It's a sci-fi movie," she answers, stealing a kiss, "About aliens."

"Scary," he offers, grinning as he pries the mug from her loose grip to take a sip of her drink. She wrinkles her nose, but doesn't complain when he leans over and sets it down on the coffee table, a safe distance away from her feet.

He glances at the television for a moment, just in time to see one of the aliens chomp off the head of an unsuspecting victim, and then raises his eyebrows.

"I never knew you were into this kind of stuff, Tori."

"Yeah, well," Tori says, sticking out her tongue, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Is there?" He asks, his eyebrows still up, "Name something."

"You probably didn't know that I wanted to be a doctor when I was five," Tori says seriously, almost successful in keeping the smile from sneaking onto her lips. Almost.

Beck laughs, "Nope, I didn't know that."

"And that I used to think Trina was cool." This time, she can't keep a straight face.

"You're kidding," Beck says, grinning along with her.

"No, it's true," Tori says, giggling, "She used to put on shows for me and my parents when she was eight. I was so impressed."

"Your shows would have been better," Beck responds, nodding, "You're way cooler than Trina."

"Why, thank you." Tori grins with her eyes closed. Beck kisses her nose. She softens, opens her eyes and gazes at him through her lashes.

"I love you," Beck blurts, making her laugh, "It's not funny, Miss Vega. I'm being dead serious, and you're breaking my heart," he adds dramatically.

"I love you, too," Tori whispers with a shy smile and a kiss powerful enough to make Beck dizzy, "A lot," she murmurs against his lips.

He pulls away, staring at her seriously, "Can we…?" He trails off, unsure of how to phrase his question, but hoping she understands anyways. She does even if she doesn't say so; the crinkling of her nose is enough to give him an indication. He grins anyways, ignoring his nervousness, and kisses the side of her mouth, trailing down to her jaw, to her neck.

"Horny?" She finally asks, a question that might normally ruin the mood, but said with this breathless voice that makes Beck's heart jump. Her hands grip the fabric of his shirt and keep him close even though she's obviously trying to disapprove.

"In love," he corrects, then pauses to laugh at himself, "I'm sorry. That was so cheesy." He lifts his head so he can kiss her lips again.

"It's okay," Tori answers, giving Beck the opportunity for his tongue to slide into her mouth. One hand reaches over her legs and pulls them towards him, letting her situate herself in a lying down position on the couch. His fingertips brush her knee through her jeans and travel up her thigh, stopping at the bottom of her shirt, the very tips of his fingers touching her skin.

Her hands move upwards to fist in his hair. She breaks the kiss to breathe against his lips, her eyes half-open. She drags her hands downwards to rub his chest through the shirt, letting out the breath of a moan when he leans down and captures her bottom lip in his teeth.

His touch ghosts underneath her tank-top; he lightly pushes it upwards, letting his hands linger on her warm skin.

He likes touching her, _feeling_ her, knowing that her breathing is staggered because she wants him. Because she loves him. Because when they kiss it's like driving in a car at full speed with the windows open, screaming the words to their favorite songs; fun, silly, comfortable. Like being best friends and being in love all at once.

"Beck," she whispers against his neck, peppering it with kisses while she slides her hands under his shirt. He moves slightly, placing his knee in between her legs and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. His hands inch upwards to touch the wire of her bra; when she doesn't protest, he slips his fingers underneath to touch her breasts. She arches into the touch, whimpering.

He removes his hands and she whines, but he sits up and grabs her tank-top, pulling her up into a sitting position, as well, to help pull it off. Once gone, she leans against his shoulder, touching the hem of his shirt. He grins, sits back, and discards his as well.

Tori stares at him for a moment before quirking brow, impressed.

"Like what you see?" Beck asks with an air of cockiness that Tori can't help but like.

"Maybe," she answers slyly, wrapping her arms around his neck and crushing her lips against his, her tongue immediately pushing past his lips and into his mouth. He reaches around her to unclasp her bra, and it gives way on her shoulders. He manages to pull it off and his hands immediately reach for the newly exposed skin, his thumbs stroking her nipples.

He pushes her back down on the couch and straddles her, lips leaving hers to travel to her torso, licking a path down to her navel and back up to her neck. She shivers underneath him, her hands touching wherever she can reach, slowly inching down towards his erection. She places her hand over him, tentatively, and rubs him through his pants, eliciting an appreciative grunt.

"Tori," he murmurs, biting down lightly on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, using one hand to hold himself up while the other travels downwards and dips into her pants after unbuttoning them. His fingers stroke her over her panties, and she gasps and hoists her hips upwards (which he finds incredibly hot for some reason or another), motivating him to push his fingers into her panties and rub her without a layer of clothing blocking him.

"Beck," she whines, her hips jutting upwards again at a particularly hard stroke, "Beck, Beck, _Beck_." Her chanting his name is almost enough to send him over the edge, but he just kisses her, harder, more desperately, pushing his fingers further inside of her and feeling his brain short-circuit as she comes with a high-pitched cry.

She goes limp for a moment, having forgotten how to breathe, and then opens her eyes and smiles at him, albeit shyly. He kisses her, softly, both surprised and excited when she reaches down to undo his belt, her fingers fumbling with it for a moment before she's able to pull it off and drop it onto the floor beside the couch.

Without wasting time, she unbuttons his jeans and pushes her hand inside of his boxers, gripping him with a shaking hand and stroking.

He leans forward, resting his forehead on the armrest, kissing the side of her head once while she jerks him off. His hands travel up again, and he tries to focus on touching every inch of her body that he can. He bites her ear and she squeaks; the noise makes him groan and forget what he was trying to do.

It takes one more stroke before he comes with a low moan, collapsing halfway on top of Tori for half a minute before he manages to pick himself up again so he can focus on not suffocating her. He kisses her tenderly, using his clean hand to push her hair behind her ear, and when she opens her eyes he smiles at her, like being sticky and sweaty and imperfect is the only way he would have it.

"I love you," he says for the second time that day, kissing the side of her mouth, "I love you," he kisses her neck, "I love you," back up to her lips, where his mouth lingers.

He pulls back after a moment and she's gazing at him again, making his heart speed up.

"Let's – let's go take a shower," Tori says quietly, starting to sit up. Beck swings his leg over hers and sits at the edge of the couch, almost cringing at the wet spot on his pants, but smiling when she leans her head on his shoulder, "I love you, too."

\\

**a/n**: YOU KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN. Beck/Tori PWP is obviously something that needs to exist in this fandom. Sorry it's not actual sex, though. I was going to write it, I really was, but I find this so much hotter (aka: I was too lazy trololol). Sue me. But thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
